Although applicable to any system that requires measuring power of wireless signals, the present invention will be described in combination with devices under test, which are MIMO capable cell and follow the 802.11ad standard.
The frequencies used in radio communications and especially in applications like cell phone networks or wireless computer networks have continuously been increased into the GHz range. Using such high frequencies poses new challenges to the respective measurement equipment, which is used to evaluate and monitor such communication equipment.
One implication such high frequencies have is for example the fact that attaching a cable to the device under test will usually influence the behavior of the device under test regarding the radio frequency emissions. This means that the device under test has to be evaluated without physically attaching a cable to the device under test.
To allow evaluating these devices, in document US 2015/0 035 707 A1 a slot line antenna on a printed circuit board for receiving high frequency signals is disclosed.
There is a need for measuring high frequency signals with high accuracy and little hardware effort.